WO 2005/015897 discloses an image acquisition system that has an image sensor, an optical unit, a housing, and securing means for immobilizing the image sensor relative to the housing. Provided in the interior of the housing are alignment means that enable unsecured axial alignment of the main axes of the image sensor and optical unit with respect to one another. A threaded receptacle is advantageously provided as a means for receiving the optical unit of the housing.
An image acquisition system of this kind enables excellent optical accuracy. The construction is relatively complex, however, and generally requires laborious assembly and adjustment.